Black Feathers part 1
by Rebel's Secret
Summary: Flora parents abandoned her when they found out about her gift. Flora ends of in a school for people with gifts just like her called Willow. When Flora's friends from Willow go missing and Flora is determined to find them with the help of the Winx. Why didn't Flora tell the Winx about he gift and about Willow. Please Review
1. Chapter 1

**Black Feathers **

**Part 1**

The Winx were in there dorm studying for a big test the next day. They had been studying for hours. "I need a break," complained Stella. "Stella you know the test is almost half our grade," said Bloom. "Stella's right we deserve a break," said Musa, slamming her book closed. "Thank you," Stella said to Musa. "Ok then were going to the mall!" exclaimed Aisha.

**At Red Fountain**

_Thanks for calling. This is Musa please leave a message and I'll try to get back to you._ Riven threw his phone onto his bed. "I don't get why Musa won't answer any of my calls," said Riven pacing back and forth. "Maybe it's because you're a jerk," said Helia. Riven glared at him. "Just saying," said Helia putting up his hands defensively. "Whatever," said Riven as he walked out of the room to the training hall.

**In Magix**

"Hurry up girls! There's a sale going on," said Stella, as she jumped up and down. None of the girls wanted to go shopping with Stella knowing that she would have a lot of bags. Bloom went to the book store. Musa and Aisha went to the music store. Flora went to the park in the middle of the mall and Stella dragged Tecna into a new fashion store. Flora sat on the side of the fountain she had a very bad feeling. Flora's phone rang, and she picked it up to see Miele's name on the screen. "Hey little sis, what's up?" asked Flora. "Calm down, Miele. What's going on?" "Wait, how they find the mountain? Okay I'm coming," said Flora as she started to run and find the girls. "Winx!" Flora yelled, as she saw her friends a little bit ahead. "Hey Flo, we were looking for you. What's up?" asked Musa. "Look Winx, I got to go….." "Flora you can't go. What is so important that you have to miss shopping?" complained Stella. "Stella, stop you don't even know the reason, it could be really important," Tecna scolded Stella. "Something came up back home." "Is everything alright?" asked Bloom. "I don't know, that's why I need to go home," replied Flora. "We'll go with you," said Aisha. "Yeah we need to stick together," said Bloom agreeing with Aisha. "No I need to do this alone." And with that a portal appeared, Flora stepped into it and disappeared. "Come on she might need our help!" exclaimed Stella as she ran toward the portal. "No!" the Winx all said in unison, "Flora needs to do this alone."


	2. Chapter 2

Musa stare**d** at her phone deciding if whether she should call Riven. She was about to reach for her phone when it rang. Musa looked at the screen to see Riven's name. She quickly grabbed the phone. "Hey Riven," Musa said into the phone. "Hey Musa I was wondering if you wanted to go to dinner with me later," asked Riven. "Yeah that sounds great I'll see you then," replied Musa as she hung up her phone. "Are we still on for movie night," asked Aisha as Musa came into the living room. "I hope Flora will be back by then," frowned Bloom. "I have a date with Riven he just invited me," explained Musa "I think it's a little short notice in my option," said Tecna not looking up from her laptop. "Heck yeah it's short notice you won't have enough time to get ready!" exclaimed Stella earning laughs from the girls.

Flora ran her sticks snapping under her feet she could see Willow Mountain up ahead. Flora ran through the enchanted door witch only let certain people through. Flora spread her black feathered wings. Being half dark creature and having a little bit of dark powers was not something she wanted to tell the Winx they wouldn't understand. "Flora!" yelled a girl with dark hair and bright blue eyes. "Amber what's going on here?" asked Flora "Willow is being attacked monsters created by the Trix," explained Amber before hitting a monster with one of her feathered brown wings. Flora started fighting with a mix of dark and nature magic. The monsters were kidnapping people and disappearing. A monster was coming straight for her when someone pushed her out of the way. Flora turned around to see everyone was gone. Flora's eyes filled with tears. Willow school for the gifted was gone. Flora fell to her knees letting tears roll do her face.

Musa sat on the bus to Magix about to meet Riven for dinner their favorite restaurant. She was wearing a dark blue and purple dress with a jean jacket that Stella picked out. "Hey Riven," said Musa as she sat down at a table with Riven. "So what's been going on," asked Riven. "Well today Stella dragged us all to the mall I got some CDs and something big happened on Linphea Flora left early and Stella was ticked," Replied Musa. "I heard about some people disappeared no one really knows who they are and no one's really looking for them," said Riven. "Why not?" asked Musa. Riven just shrugged, "Well id no one's looking for them I know I am and I think that's why Flora left," Said Musa. "Wait Musa you can't go there it could be there very dangerous!" exclaimed Riven. "So you think the Winx and I can't handle it," Musa yelled at Riven. "That's not what I meant!" Riven yelled back at her. "Then what did you mean?" snapped Musa. "I mean I don't want you to get hurt and as your boyfriend I will not let you go," Riven shout back at her. Musa folded her arms "Fine," she muttered under her breath. "Good," Riven sighed. Musa narrowed her eyes at him "Then as your ex-girlfriend you shouldn't care." Musa grabbed her bag and walked out the door before he could say anything. Musa sat on the bus her head resting on her hand. She walked into Alfea and into the Winx's room. The Winx were crowded around the window "Hey girls what's up," asked Musa. Bloom sighed "Flora's back."


	3. Chapter 3

Flora sat on the floor of the balcony knees pulled to her chest a slight breeze blew her hair. "What happened?" asked Musa. "We don't know," replied Aisha. "Well I think it's time we find out," said Bloom as she walked over to the door placing her hand on the handle. She pushed the door open "Flora can I come out," Bloom asked. Flora didn't say anything so Bloom quietly stepped out. "Flo what happened?" asked Bloom.

"So what do you think happened," Aisha asked the Winx. Stella shrugged, "I have no idea, but I guess Bloom got something out her." "I think I know what happened," said Musa getting everyone's attention. "Some people on Linphea are missing and nobody really knows who they are," explained Musa. "Wait if nobody knows who they are, how does anyone know they're missing?" asked Tecna. "I think somebody reported them missing," replied Musa. "Wait Musa, why are you home so early?" asked Aisha. "Well let's just say that Riven and I had a disagreement," replied Musa. "Oh great," groaned Stella as she plopped down on the couch. "And I broke up with him," said Musa waiting for a response. "You did what!" Stella shrieked. "I said, I broke…" Musa started. "I heard you the first time," Stella hissed. "Are you okay?" asked Tecna. "Yeah I'm just fine," Musa snapped sarcasm dripping from each word. "Sorry," muttered Musa, looking at each of their faces.

Bloom slowly walked back into the room closing the balcony door behind her. "Stella could you be any louder?" Bloom scolded her. "Sorry," Stella huffed. "So what happened," asked Aisha. "Well she didn't give me any names but she said that a whole school went missing and that she was close to them. Oh and she also said, that she got permission from Miss Faragonda to search for them," explained Bloom. "So are you in?" asked Bloom. "I'm in," replied Musa. "Me too," added Aisha and Tecna in unison. All eyes were now on Stella. "Ok I'm in, no classes, yes!" exclaimed Stella as she punched the air. Aisha palmed her face. "What?" asked Stella.

"Guys Bloom just called….." Sky started. "Oh how exciting," mocked Riven. "Whatever," said Sky rolling his eyes. "As I was saying Bloom called and we have a new mission." Sky finished. "Cool where are we going?" asked Timmy. "Well it seems as if we're going to Linphea for a search and rescue mission," replied Sky. "Oh great," Riven muttered. "What's wrong Riven you seem grumpier than usual," asked Helia. "Whatever," Riven huffed. "So it's settled then we leave in the morning," said Brandon.

**Sorry about my short chapters. Thanks for the reviews.**

**-Rebel **


	4. Not a chapter

Sorry but not a chapter sorry for not updating but I went to Florida for vacation and I was sick for a little bit. If you were wondering who Flora's friends from Willow are…

Willow has many students but these are Flora's closest friends

Amber: long black hair with red streak and purple eyes. Brown feathered wings like Flora's. Uses dark magic

Coryn: Brown hair and silver eyes. Coryn is blind but somehow finds a way to know where's going. Clever in battle and a powerful wizard.

Nyroc: Brown hair and ice blue eyes. He is brother to Coryn. He has no magic powers but is excellent with a sword. He is known as the black knight.

Logan: Black hair and red eyes. Able to control people and read mines. He is extremely dangerous.

I will try to update soon.

-Rebel


	5. Chapter 4

The Winx and the specialist were in the ship's cabin waiting to land on Linphea. Musa was talking to Tecna and trying her best to ignore Riven. "Guys were landing hold on to something," said Timmy as the ship slowly landed.

"Man I hate the Winx," Stormy yelled at the screen. "Calm down Stormy, Icy why aren't we trying to stop them" snapped Darcy. "Yeah cool it Stormy it's all part of the plan," said Icy with an evil smile.

The Winx and the specialist walked throw tall grass coming up to what looked like a huge mountain. As they got closer a small wooden door came into view. Flora placed her hand on the door and closed her eyes. Magic lit up the door and it turned invisible. "Hurry go through I can't hold it for long," yelled Flora. Flora jumped in after everyone got in. "Whoa that was a doozy," said Stella wobbling around. "Ok look we came out to help you and no it's time for some answers. Why does it smell like rotten eggs, what's up with purple slime and how the heck did we walk through a door and end up in the middle of a mountain," said Musa who was talking at the speed of lightning. "Look Musa I'm sorry but I can't all I need is to collect a few items," and with that Flora turned his heels and walked the other direction.

"I say we take a look around," said Tecna. The Winx and the Specialist made their way down a long stone stairway. "I think this is the school that went missing and the students that no one knows," explained Bloom. "I did a search and didn't find anything on this school," said Timmy. "Well duh Flora did some kind of spell to get in here plus we're in the center of a mountain," snapped Stella. Everyone stared at Stella they were shocked that she corrected Timmy. "Guys I say we set up camp I'll take first watch," explained Sky. "Who died and made you leader," snapped Riven. "You know who," said Sky trying to keep his cool. "Um I'm pretty sure my uncle is not dead," said Helia smiling. "Guys shut up, we are in a huge mountain guarded by a spell we'll be fine," yelled Brandon. Sky and Riven walked away to set up their tents mumbling to their selves. Tecna and Stella shared a tent, Bloom and Aisha shared and Musa and Flora shared.

"Musa I was wondering, why haven't you spoken to Riven it all did you fight?" Flora asked Musa when it was quiet outside and the others had fallen asleep. "You haven't spoken to Helia,"snapped Musa. Musa sighed "Sorry, we broke up a little while ago." "Oh sorry, and your right I haven't spoken to Helia all of this stuff is hard to explain but you guys just have to trust me and I'll explain later," whispered Flora. "Well Flo I don't know about you but I'm going to bed," yawned Musa before closing her eyes and later began to snore softly. Flora sighed as she closed her eyes and falling deep into a nightmare that felt as if she would never wake up.

**I hope you like this chapter and just so you know I'm not very good at this but I think I'm doing ok. Please review :)**

**-Rebel **


End file.
